Just A Dream
by lynnr5
Summary: This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream... ONESHOT


"No, no, this can't be true..." she whispered, looking at the letter she'd received in the mail. Austin? Dead? Although she should've been prepared for this to happen, she wasn't.

She almost went crazy when she found out. She drove over to Mr. and Mrs. Moon's home and ran up the steps. Her hand banged loudly on the door, and her crying got louder.

Mimi opened the door and saw the crying girl. She reached out, pulled Ally in and hugged her. "Oh, honey, I know... I know."

"W-why'd he have to leave us?" Ally cried, hugging onto Mrs. Moon as tightly as she could.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know." Mimi looked down at Ally. "Hey, at least he died fighting for us, yeah?"

Ally nodded and continued to cry in Mimi's arm. "You can help us plan his- his... funeral." It was weird for his mom to hear herself say. He should be planning her funeral, not the other way around.

"Do," Ally got choked up, "Do you know how he... um, passed?" Ally wiped the tears from her face as new one's formed.

"He was shot,"Mimi whispered. "You didn't read the whole letter, did you?"

Ally shook her head. She was afraid he was blown to bits, or his arms or legs were gone. At least he was in one piece to bury.

"It's gonna be okay, Ally." But they both knew it wouldn't be okay.

**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen, all dressed in white, going to the church that night. She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue**

No, it wasn't true. The day she got the letter that read he was dead, her fiance was dead, she flipped. She was on her way to his service now, and it finally got through to her that he had died. He wasn't coming back.

In her lap, she held the box of letters he had written her. One every week. She knew when she didn't get one, something was wrong. And she was right. He was dead.

**And when the church doors opened up wide, she put her veil down, trying to hide the tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band, and the flowers fell out of her hand**

Ally walked in, as if she was about to get married. They had put her in a dress and had her hold flowers. But this was no wedding dress; the dress was black. She tried to hide the tears that fell, but it was hard. She just couldn't believe Austin was gone.

The trumpets began to play and she continued to walk down to where her fiance should be standing, but all there was was a coffin. The flowers dropped from her hands as she made her way to the back of the church.

**Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never now. I can't even breathe, It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying he's not coming back now**

All Ally did before Austin left for war was cry and hug and kiss him. She wouldn't be able to deal if he died. And he did. She was so excited for the rest of her life with him. Getting older together, getting married soon, and maybe kids. But none of that would happen now.

Her throat seemed to close as she finally made her way to the coffin. She didn't even dare look inside the dark brown box. Seeing Austin dead would make her go ballistic.

What stuck in her mind was when Austin's mother whispered to her when they'd found out he died... "Ally, he's not coming back..."

**The preacher man said "let us bow our head's and pray, Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt," Then the congregation all stood up and sang, the saddest song that she ever heard, and they handed her the folded up flag**

"Let us bow our head's and pray." Ally did so. She would do anything to keep Austin safe. "Lord please life his soul and heal this hurt." A song began to be sang and her head was brought up to hear a sad song. Her and Austin didn't like listening to sad songs.

"Ma'am..." A fellow fighter of Austin's handed her the folded up flag and she held it close to her heart.

**And she held on to all she had left of him, oh and what could've been, and then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**

Later in the day, they were at the cemetery. Ally cried and cried knowing that after today, she'd never be able to see Austin ever again. The military fired a shot to show respects to Austin, and she felt like they shot her in the heart. Oh, she missed him so much.

They were getting ready to lower him, but Ally stopped them. "Wait!" She cried. "I want to see him one last time."

The coffin was opened and she saw him laying inside. Her crying got louder. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were shut and his hair was nice and neat. The color was drained out of his face. His body was clothed in his military uniform and his hat was placed on his head.

"I love you," she whispered, and kissed him one last time. It was weird this time though; he didn't kiss back. "Thank you for everything, Austin. I love you so much."

During the whole ceremony, people came up to her and said sorry. She appreciated it, but she wished everyone would go away and she could be alone.

It was time to put his coffin in the ground which was the hardest part for Ally and his family. Ally hugged Mimi the entire time. He was gone now. Buried deep in the ground where he'd be forever.

"I'll miss you Austin."

* * *

"Come on, Austin." A few months after Austin's funeral, Ally adopted a son; Austin Reid Dawson-Moon. He was three years old and he was an everyday reminder of Austin although him and the boy never met.

She had explained to him that his daddy died before he came into Ally's life. Sometimes, they'd visit the cemetery together and Ally would allow little Austin to place the flowers by his grave.

Ally held little Austin in her arms and kissed his cheek. She'd made sure to adopt a son who reminded her of Austin the most; he was a little blonde boy. She loved him more than anything.

Mimi and Mike were more than happy to have a grandson. They felt that Ally was their daughter-in-law although she never got married to Austin. She was so close to being able to be called Ally Moon.

Ally and little Austin sat next to Austin's grave. It was something they did every Sunday. "We love you Austin." Her son would skip around and then come back and sit in her lap while she prayed.

"I love you daddy."

Ally smiled and hugged her son, trying to hold the tears in.

**This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream.**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
